Episode 5974 (4th March 2005)
Plot Tracy's incredulity turns to anger that Ray should just turn up after twenty-six years of next to no contact. Gail tells Angela and Tommy that Sally's affair isn't with Martin. Angela's horrified but Tommy's not bothered saying it was the right result in the end. Angela explains to Katy that Martin never cheated on her. Katy's devastated. Katy pleads with Martin to give her another chance but Martin's unyielding, reminding her she's killed their baby. Katy is grief-stricken. Joanne and Jessie continue to talk in unison which amuses the factory girls. Ian's worried when Sally tells him that Rosie suspects they're having an affair. He suggests Sally finds another job but Sally's adamant that Rosie won't say anything. At the garage, a furious Katy vents her grief on Tommy. She's horrified to realise that he's pleased she had the abortion and that Martin doesn't want her back. Ken thinks Ray turning up on their proposed wedding day is a bad omen. Deirdre assures him nothing's changed. Danny secures a couple of big orders for the factory. The girls are relieved. As the Barlows leave the hospital, Ray collapses in pain on the pavement. Tensions build between Tommy and Katy as they continue to argue over Martin, up to the point where Tommy hands Katy over one his wrenches amid working late. Katy, incandescent with rage as Tommy continue to gloat over how he handed the situation, snaps and delivers a might blow to her father's head - right in the moment Angela walks in. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Jessie - Nailah Cumberbatch *Joanne - Zaraah Abrahams *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe (Credited as "Tina Gambie") *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Amy Barlow - Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ian Davenport - Philip Bretherton Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Websters' Auto Centre *Rosamund Street *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - A & E Reception and exterior *Davenports - Office Notes *The A & E nurse who gives Amy Barlow a clean bill of health is uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Angela and Tommy are forced to admit they were wrong about Martin and strive to comfort their devastated daughter, but Katy's in no mood to forgive and forget; Tracy is shocked to discover the identity of the driver who almost knocked her down; and Ian is unnerved by Sally's revelation. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,250,000 viewers (1st place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Category:2005 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD